Currently, some companies selling products to customers have procedures in place to enable a customer to return a purchased product to the company and in return the customer may receive another product. In some instances, a company may allow a customer to return a defective product, and upon receipt of the defective product, the company may send the customer another product.
Oftentimes, products to be returned to a company are expensive, highly-technological and/or important to a customer's business. As such, for example, a company may allow a customer to initiate the process of returning the defective product and the company may subsequently send a replacement unit to the customer once the defective product is received.
One drawback of current product return systems arises due to failure of the customer to return a product. In this regard, in some instances, the company may not receive the product(s) to be returned which may cause the company to expend resources (e.g., monetary costs) to retrieve the product from the customer.
As such, a need may exist to provide a systematic and efficient approach to improve the return ratio of products and to provide a more reliable, efficient and seamless product returns process.